A difference in height
by petran
Summary: Mini One-Shot. Boruto always wondered: Doesn't his mother mind that his father is so much taller than her? So he asks. NaruHina (Inspired by this cover image drawn by Kuro-D, used here with permission)


The young Uzumaki boy watched curiously as his mother once again embraced his father.

It was a scene that played out almost daily, and it never ceased to amuse him. Every day she would hug him once when he was leaving for work and once when he was returning from it. She would then stand on her toes and give her husband a soft kiss on the base of his neck which would cause him to bend down and plant a big one on her lips… Which usually lasted longer when he was returning.

The young boy would usually intervene at that point, commanding some attention from his dotting parents, but not before observing how odd and downright funny the whole thing looked. His father seemed huge, almost gigantic, in comparison to his mother's small petite figure. Her hands could just barely wrap themselves around him and he always seemed to rest his head on top of hers as she held him and rested her head on his chest.

It was a very odd image indeed. His parents looked happy though…

Still, he had to ask…

"Mom, does it bother you that daddy is so much taller than you?"

"Not at all… " replied his dear mother "I am rather thankful for this, in fact."

"Why are you thankful?"

His mom smiled softly as she looked at him.

"Because the way I am now, whenever I hug your father, I can very easily place my ear on his chest and listen to his heart beating."

"And why is it so important for you to listen to his heartbeat?"

His mother took a deep breath.

"Because to your mother, the sound of your father's heartbeat is the most comforting and beautiful sound in the world."

The little Uzumaki snorted as he suppressed a laugh.

"You know mom, you are really weird… But I still love you."

She placed her arms around him and softly placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mommy loves you too. You finished your breakfast, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go outside and play for a while? Mommy will join you after she does the dishes."

"OK, mom!"

She watched her little boy run outside and picked up his plates. She put them on the sink, turned on the faucet and started scrubbing as discreetly and delicately as she could…

… She didn't want her little boy to watch her crying.

How could she explain this to her five year old son?

She liked her difference in height with her husband, because it made it easier for her to listen her husband's heartbeat. And the sound of his beating heart was something incredibly precious to her, something that comforted her, something that she always longed to hear…

Because a long time ago with her very own eyes, she actually saw it **stop**.

She still remembered that terrible day. The day when the world almost ended. The day when her cousin gave up his life in order to protect them. Those feelings of pain and loss as she saw him draw his final breath…

Then those feelings of helplessness and desperation as she saw the body of the man she loved also lie down nearly lifeless… His heart's beat slowing down until it eventually came to a halt…

She wiped her tears, cleaned her hands and placed her hand on her chest. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of her own heart beating.

Come to think of it, her heart also stopped beating once…

On the day when she decided to adopt his Nindo as her own, when her husband's words gave her courage and she stood up to her cousin for the first time. When she finally started to believe in herself and change towards becoming a stronger person.

She had nearly died on that day. It was her husband's voice that bought her back… And the warmth of his hand as she held hers for the very first time.

Her soft smile slowly returned to her lips…

She was actually _taller_ than him back then, wasn't she?

She wiped her hands on her apron and turned to look at the young boy that was currently running around playing ninja in the house living room.

She wondered how much taller than her he would eventually grow up to be.


End file.
